Valiant
by katiec32
Summary: Missing scenes from this episode. I felt Merlin needed to offer an explanation for the wheelbarrow!


"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all" said Arthur. He pulled his sword back, and Knight Valiant dropped to the ground, dead. Arthur stood in the arena, breathing heavily. He exchanged a look with his father and then turned to leave the tournament grounds.

He clapped Merlin on the shoulder on his way out, and Merlin couldn't help but grin. He ran over to see Gwen who was standing outside the competitor's tent. Morgana had gone inside with Uther, to see that Arthur was alright.

"Merlin!" she cried with a relieved smile, "you did it!" He nodded proudly. She gave him a look and dropped her voice, "but how did you do it?" she asked, "you ran off with my wheelbarrow yesterday and suddenly this happens..?"

He hesitated briefly, "Gauis mentioned a potion that could force an enchanted object to reveal itself, I needed the wheelbarrow to collect all the ingredients" he said innocently. She looked at him and raised her eyebrow, "a wheelbarrow?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded, "You have no idea how many ingredients it contained, I was up all night collecting things." Gwen frowned, "and you made the potion?" she asked. Merlin laughed, "of course not, Gauis did, I just put it on the shield." Gwen's frown turned into a smile, "that was so brave of you Merlin!" Merlin looked rather pleased with himself. "You must tell Arthur what you did" Gwen continued. Merlin shook his head, "I don't think Arthur, or his father will be pleased if a servant admits to sneaking around behind their backs making potions to try and expose a Knight" he said matter of factly.

Gwen contemplated the scenario, "I think you might be right" she said quickly. They exchanged a nod.

The door of the tent was pushed open and Uther strode out, Merlin and Gwen both bowed to him and stepped back. Morgana followed him out and smiled kindly at Merlin, "seems you were right, Merlin" she said. He smiled back at her and she took Gwen's arm and walked back toward the castle. Gwen looked back over her shoulder and gave Merlin a little smile.

Merlin took a deep breath and poked his head into the tent. He was guessing Gauis would be in there with Arthur, and he knew he would need his help. He peered in and saw Gauis knelt down beside Arthur, who was seated on a bench. "Ah, Merlin, there you are" said Gauis looking around as he stood up. Merlin gave Arthur an awkward smile and walked in to the tent. Arthur nodded to him, and then averted his eyes to the ground. Gauis noticed their odd exchange but didn't say anything. He looked down at Arthur, "well, Sire, you are perfectly fine. Off you go and enjoy your victory." Arthur stood up with a smile, "thank you Gauis, I expect we will see you both at the feast later" he stated, and he turned to leave the tent. He nodded again at Merlin on his way past but his face remained serious.

"Come on Merlin" said Gauis, walking up and putting an arm around his shoulder, "we must deal with Knight Valiant." They walked from the tent together and into the middle of the tournament ground. Valiant, and the two snakes were lain upon the ground, and Uther was standing with two guards, looking down on them.

Gauis walked over and knelt down beside Valiant. Merlin bowed to the king and stood back nervously to let Gauis work. "Gauis, what do you make of this?" Uther asked. Gauis stood up, holding the shield, he frowned at it, "Merlin, fetch one of those snakes" he said.

Merlin ran over and picked up the severed snake head, and passed it to Gauis. Gauis inspected the snake, and the shield carefully. "The shield was enchanted, Sire. These snakes were conjured of sorcery. Knight Valiant was cheating." Uther glared down at the dead Knight on the ground before him, "Sorcery…" he murmured.

"Yes Sire, seems there was truth in the accusation" Gauis said defiantly. Uther glanced at Merlin and nodded, but did not respond to Gauis' comment.

"Is the shield still a danger Gauis?" Uther asked. "I am not sure Sire, but I would prefer to destroy it, and the snakes, just to be sure" Gauis replied. Uther nodded his agreement, "very well, dispose of the shield, and the snakes, I will have the guards deal with the body" he said, looking with disdain at Valiant.

"Of course, Sire" Gauis said with a bow. Merlin bowed nervously, and Gauis gestured for him to collect the snakes. Merlin ran forward to pick them up, and turned to walk with Gauis back to their chambers.

Once inside, Gauis started the fire, "we must burn them" he explained to Merlin. Merlin nodded and watched Gauis stoke the fire.

"So, Merlin, it seems you have been proven right" said Gauis with a smile. Merlin gave an indifferent shrug, "yeh I guess" he said sadly. "What is the matter? What you did today was very brave, you should be proud of yourself, I certainly am" Gauis said kindly.

Merlin gave a weak smile, "thanks Gauis, it's a shame Arthur doesn't think so." "I thought you didn't want to be Arthur's servant anyway?" Gauis asked. Merlin shook his head, "yeh, you are right, I didn't" he said with a smile, standing up.

Gauis smiled and threw the shield into the fire, "come on, we have a feast to attend." Merlin nodded and threw the snakes onto the fire. He watched them burn for a few minutes, and then went to his room to dress for the feast.

Once they were ready, they walked toward the dining hall together. Merlin was more reserved than usual as they walked to the hall. He stood quietly with Gauis as Uther introduced Arthur as their champion, and clapped politely when he entered. He watched Arthur and Morgana walking into the hall together, and became tense when Arthur stormed away from her and walked toward him.

"Can you believe Morgana? She says she saved me. Like I needed any help!" Arthur cried as he approached him. Merlin didn't say anything but looked uncomfortable. Arthur noticed this, and softened his voice, "I wanted to say I made a mistake. It was unfair to sack you" he said. Merlin gave a weak smile "No, don't worry about it. Buy me a drink and call it even" he said nervously. "Uh, I can't be seen to be buying drinks for my servant" Arthur said matter of factly. Merlin couldn't help but grin, "Your servant? You sacked me" he questioned. "Now I'm rehiring you" Arthur said simply.


End file.
